


Never knew what you had until it's all gone

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Gen, Poor Alfred, Wakes & Funerals, fuck king, post-batman #77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: The Batfamily have lost someone important to them, and they mourn him in their own ways.





	Never knew what you had until it's all gone

The sun rose over the city of Gotham, shining its rays down upon the bleak city. It was peaceful for the citizens, except for a certain group. A group of vigilantes had lost one of their own.

Bruce Wayne had cancelled all of his appointments and arranged a funeral for one Alfred Pennyworth. Everyone who was a part or friends of the Bat-clan came, to pay their respects to the elderly butler who had been a part of their lives. Alfred, who took care of Bruce and his family, was now with his parents.

"Here we are, gathered here today, to honor this humble sheep of the Lord, Alfred Pennyworth, who has..." The priest spoke on as Damian was too busy crying, tears burning his eyes as Jon Kent held his hand. Why? Why was he so damn useless?! He could've saved Pennyworth from Bane, he could've broken free from his restraints or done something. And now, Alfred was gone. It was all his fault...

"Dami..." He heard Dick whisper to him softly, turning to face him. "It's not your fault, Dami."

"But..."

"There's nothing you couldn't have done. Don't blame yourself." The first Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Alfred won't blame you either."

Damian sniffled and nodded as the priest finished his speech and Bruce came up to the podium. The man let out a cough, his face downcast. "Alfred was one of the ones that helped me become the man I am today. Without him, I don't know who I would've been. He was like a father to me. He did everything to raise me and my children. He did so much for all of us. There's no one quite like him. I don't think anyone will ever replace a wonderful man like him. We'll miss you, Alf."

He rose his head and saw tears in his children's eyes, a pain striking his heart. Alfred was gone, just like his parents were. He felt for the first time since the death of his parents, he was truly alone. Bruce then walked off the stage and head back to his seat, sitting near Clark and Lois. He felt the man of steel putting an arm around him comfortingly, turning to face a somber looking Clark.

"That was very beautiful, Bruce."

"I only wish it were enough."

"Don't you dare sell yourself short," Lois sternly hissed, shooting a frown at the caped crusader. "Alfred wouldn't have expected any less of you honoring him like that."

Bruce sighed and said nothing as he watched the priest walk back to his place and announced the rites of the burial. It was too surreal, being here for his fatherly butler's funeral. Many thoughts were running through his mind, and he couldn't pick one.

Soon, everyone was at the Wayne Manor after the funeral ended, and Bruce had seen to the last of his friends leaving. He shut the door and let out a shaky sigh. This house felt utterly empty, with no one to greet him home after work, day and night. It was unsettling.

"He's really gone, isn't he?"

His head whipped towards Tim, who was sitting at a window, listlessly looking outside. "Tim..."

"Alfred always did his best to make sure we didn't go hungry, made us take a rest, and tried to keep us from going overboard." The teen prodigy then laughed humorlessly. "We really never knew what we had until it was gone. I-I can't believe he's gone..."

Bruce made to move towards him, but he was up like a flash and ran upstairs. He sighed and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, a neutral expression on his face. What was he going to do now? He felt so empty, so useless without Alfred now...

"GOD-!" One of the mooks fell to the ground, a bullet in his brain as the murderous Red Hood strode down the alley, gunning down anyone unlucky enough to stand in his way. Jason was pissed as all hell and he needed something to take his mind off of Alfred's death.

"Alright, you fucks. I want some goddamn answers and you are going to help me. Where's Bane?" He pointed a gun at a poor henchman's leg and shot him in the knee, causing him to scream in agony. "Well? I'm not leaving until I get what I fucking want."

"F-Fuck you-NYARGH!" The hapless mook screamed in pain as Jason shot him in the crotch.

"Wrong answer, man." Red Hood reloaded his gun and aimed it at his other knee. "One more chance."

"I-I swear, I don't knooow!" His victim was now whimpering like a baby. "I don't fucking know!"

"Then you'll be crippled for life, then." The former Robin began to pull the trigger...

Suddenly, Batgirl tackled him from behind with an angry growl. "The fuck are you doing, Hood?! Are you crazy?!" She hissed.

"Back off, Blondie. This is my business, not Bat business." Jason growled under his helmet.

"And shooting those men is a part of the business?!" Stephanie gestured to the bodies of the henchmen. She shook her head and slapped his arm. "Look, Hood, I know you're pissed off that Bane killed Agent A-"

"Oh, I'm more than pissed off, BG. I'm absolutely fucking livid." Jason spat out.

"But killing Bane won't bring him back! I mean, the Lazarus Pit probably could, but-"

"We're not doing that to Alfie." Red Hood's words were ice cold. "No. He deserves better. He needs to be avenged."

"Ja-"

"No, Blondie. End of discussion. I'm doing it." With that, Red Hood dashed off into the night, leaving a sorrowful Batgirl alone.

"Alfred... I still can't believe Bane did that to him." Barbara sighed. "Right in front of Damian, no less. I can't imagine how he's feeling."

"Dami's still thinking it's his fault Alf died," Dick sighed, his eyes looking at the floor. "I tried to tell him that, but I don't think he knew that."

"Miss Alfred." Cassandra spoke from her place in the corner.

"We all do, Cass. I bet Bruce is taking it harder than us all." Dick rose his head. "Alfred was like a dad to him."

"How's Tim?" The redhead asked.

"I checked in his room; he's asleep." The first Robin sighed. "Cried himself to sleep." Dick shook his head as he rubbed his knuckles. "Hell, I just wish we could've been better at keeping Bane at bay."

"Only human," Cass looked up at Dick. "We just only human."

"Hate to say it, but Cass is right." Oracle sighed. "I don't think there's anything any of us could've done to save Alfred from him."

Dick let out a growl and slammed his fist against the wall, then he began to walk to the door.

"Dick? Where are you going?" Barbara called out.

"Going for a walk. I need to clear my head." The first Robin left the room, closing the door behind him.

Cass looked at the door with a forlorn look and a worry in her eyes.

"Big brother is troubled."

"I know, Cass. I know."

Damian thrashed around in his sleep, moaning and panting. "S-Stop it... Please!"

Sweat ran down his forehead as he gripped his sheets tighter.

"Leave him alone! G-Get away from Alfred! No... NO!"

The current Robin rose from his sleep, a haunted look on his face. Damian scanned around the room, his eyes glancing towards the bedroom door, hoping Alfred or Father would come in and comfort him. Then reality settled in and he knew that the butler would never come back.

"He's gone..." The boy murmured, panting heavily and shaky. "All because of my weakness..."

Damian gripped his sheets and began to sob softly. "I-I don't deserve to be R-Robin..."

Bruce sighed as he stared at the cup of tea he made. It was Alfred's favorite tea, the one he always drunk sometimes. Pressing the cup to his lips, he swallowed some and winced at the taste. He knew it wasn't good, but it was the thought that counted.

He set the cup down and sighed. "Alfred, what would you do if you were here? You'd probably be scolding me for making the tea wrong, I bet. I know I'm not good at cooking or cleaning, but I wish... I wish you were here to teach me to take care of myself. I... I miss you, Alfred."

Pushing the teacup to the side, Bruce rested his head onto his folded arms, feeling a wave of sorrow and anguish come over him. "I miss you so much, Alfred... I-I don't think I-I can live life w-without you. I don't t-think I can do this..."

But he would. He would learn how to carry on. He was Batman. As Gotham would endure, so would he. It was his duty to protect the innocent and save everyone from suffering a similar fate like he was going through right now.

It was a part of the cowl's curse.


End file.
